Prayer
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: This story takes place at the same time as "Waiting Time": Together with some fugitives Ino and her team went to Suna. There she is lookinung for a peaceful place where she can pray and of all people she meets the brother of the kazekage.


Fandom: Naruto

Genre: One - Shot, Romance

Language: English (Translation)

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K+

Original: s/5905691/1/Beten

"Waiting Time": s/5925529/1/Waiting-Time

Summary : _This story takes place at the same time as "Waiting Time":_ Together with some fugitives Ino and her team went to Suna. There she is lookinung for a peaceful place where she can pray and of all people she meets the brother of the kazekage.

* * *

_Why is there so much pain?_

_Why is there so much hate?_

_Why do not all fairy tales have a happy ever after?_

_Because peace can't be the answer for everything._

* * *

_**Prayer**_

by Sunrisepainter**  
**

* * *

"The Kazekage will receive you in a few minutes, plays wait here", said a young woman shyly.

"Hai", Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanka, team 10, responded simultaneously.

The woman disappeared silently. Shikamaru sighed and rested his back against a wall.

"Waiting is so troublesome", he groaned and crossed his arms. Chouji nodded approvingly and sat down crossed – legged on the floor. He was too exhausted from their long trip trough the woods and deserts. There was a strained atmosphere in the room, especially Ino, the only girl, noticed the tension. Although they went trough a lot of dangerous situations, all three of them were afraid. They were afraid about the future.

Ino hadn't had enough time to say goodbye to her parents in a proper way. They had to leave quickly. Too quick.

During their journey they didn't talk much. It had been more important to keep together the fugitives from Konohagakure and to escort them safely to Sunagakure. Even now, when they had the opportunity to exchange a few words, they preferred the silence. It was hard for them to express their feelings and so team 10 always rather communicated using short glances and gestures.

Time slowly passed and Ino was about to fell asleep when the young woman appeared in the door way:

"You may come in now."

Slightly bleary Ino raised her head, so that she just saw that Chouji, really motivated, and Shikamaru, lazy as always, disappeared trough the door. Quickly she followed them and tried to close the door as quiet as possible behind her. From the corner of her eyes she saw the guards, who stayed at their position all the time, scrabbling with their feed nervously.

Like always Gaara was sitting behind his desk and immersed in his papers. The three Chuunin stayed calmly in the middle of the room and waited till he was done. For some minutes the gentle scraping of the quill and Chouji's heavy breath was the only sound Ino could hear.

Eventually the Kazekage raised his head, put down his quill and looked at them. He nodded his head briefly:

"The circumstances don't allow an elaborate explanation, so I'll cut it short: We're pleased that we were able to help Konohagakure, after all that you've done for our village. I've already sent support."

"Please accept our best thanks in the name of the Hokage and our entire village", Shikamaru answered and all three of them made a short bow. From the corner of her eyes Ino saw that Gaara kept a straight face. He just nodded.

"The fugitives could be accommodated to other families until they can go back to Konohagakure. The three of you might stay in the guestrooms of the Kazekage – tower. "

"Thank you very much, Kazekage – sama", Shikamaru said politely but still monotone.

"Noriko!", Gaara called with his husky voice which set Ino's teeth on edge. Just a second later the door opened and the young woman stumbled back into the room.

"P-please, Ka-kazekage – sa-sama?", she stuttered and made some stiff bows in a row.

"Get Temari and tell her she should bring our guests to their rooms", ordered the Kazekage without even looking at her.

"H-hai", and Noriko rushed away like a whirlwind.

"You may leave", he addressed the three Konoha – ninja Without wasting another look at them he turned back to his work. Team 10 shared a gaze and shifted at the same time.

"Leader are genuinely troublesome!", Shikamaru remarked as they were standing in front of the door once again and buried his hand in the pockets of his pants.

"That's a new one, Shika – kun", a voice teased sarcastically and a girl with blond buns appeared on the corridor. Shikamaru just looked at her with a bored expression but Ino knew him long enough to notice the amused sparkle in his eyes. Chouji smirked knowingly.

"Hello Temari, I'm glad to see you again", Ino said politely and both girls shared a short hug.

"Me too, Ino. Hi Chouji." Temari grinned widely.

"And of course you too", she added facing Shikamaru and pushed him playfully. He grumbled something incomprehensible.

"But now all jokes beside. The situation is much too serious", all of a sudden Temari seemed to be really concerned, "follow me and I'll show your rooms to you."

The three chuunin nodded their heads and did what she asked them to do. The blond kunoichi guided them through a row of dimly lit and interweaved aisles. Passing numberless doors and observant guards, who greeted them with a brief nod.

"Are they all here to protect the kazekage?", Ino asked curiously. She walked right to Temari while the boys followed them.

"Yes", was the simple answer, "that's their duty and as long as Gaara isn't in danger they're not allowed to leave their position. Unless their shift is over."  
"I couldn't persevere this long without food", full of reverence Chouji eyed the men.

"What a pain", Shikamaru commented.

* * *

"That's you room, Ino. I thought you would like to be separated from the guys. Even if it would be just for one night", Temari explained and stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Thanks", Ino smiled, "don't take it amiss, guys, but to share a tent with you isn't all too pleasant."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, while Chouji shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment:

"We're sorry, Ino – chan."

But she just shrugged it off and poked her nose through the door. She liked what she saw. A big bed and a window, which went to the floor. It was a bright room.

"I think I may get used to it", Ino grinned and just blinked at Temari. The blond girl nodded her head in knowledge and linked arm with Shikamaru to drag him along with her. First he grumbled in reluctance but eventually he gave in. Ino and Temari were somehow alike in many ways. If one tried to object they could get really acrimonious.

A little clumsy Chouji stumbled after them and at last Ino was left alone in silence.

With an exhausted sigh she loosened her ponytail, comped her blond, long hair with her fingers and fell down on the wide bed. Just as she closed her eyes she fell into a light sleep.

When she woke up the wan moonlight was already shining trough the big window. The dark had approached and now wrapped her outlines like an occult veil.

She wondered what the time was, but couldn't figure it with exactitude.

She was glad to finally have some alone time and carefully stepped in front the big windows on the other side of the room, afraid the floor would easily edge down under pressure. When she reached the windows she put her palms on the glass pane and felt the coldness rushing trough her worn out body.

She wondered what was happening in Konoha at this moment and how her friends were doing. Ino would never admit it but she especially was worried for Sakura Haruno. Although they were actually rivals, Ino knew that there was somehow a bond between the two of them. Perhaps the comprehension that Sasuke Uchiha, who both of them had admired, was too consumed by hatred to care at least for one of them.

She put her arms around herself and leaned her head against the cool glass. The buildings under her room stayed in deep darkness. Unlike by day the nights in the desert were cold and starry. Ino knew that the tower of the Kazekage was built with tightened sand like all the other buildings in Suna. She was surprised that the walls isolated coldness as well as heat, but even so she felt cold. Not only because it was cold but also because she felt empty. Empty and lonely.

Even if Chouji and Shikamaru were her friends they couldn't take away the fear and the nostalgia.

"Hopefully you're all doing great", she whispered into the darkness and took a step away from the windows. Sighing she stretched her arms and thought about what she could do.

Certainly Shikamaru was still asleep while Chouji was probably looking for something to eat.

Briefly Ino mulled over and eventually decided to look for a proper room in which she could pray without being disturbed. She has never been much religious and rather trusted in her own skills but this was an exception. It was time to plead for the well-being of her family and friends.

* * *

Of course she could have prayed in her room but she did not think it was apposite. Praying needed a mysterious and hollow place although she was not really superstitious. It was that furthermore she wanted to look around the building a little bit more. Indeed the Kazekage would not be very pleased to see her strolling trough the aisles but she was certain that he was busy with more important things right now than to take care of his guests.

Quickly Ino put on a light jacket, armed herself with a kunai for an emergency and left her room almost silently.

The guards where still staying at the same spots like some hours before and looked after her in bewilderment. Ino felt quiet funny and tried to ignore their curious gazes. Probably their were not used to guests walking around at this hour.

Every door looked the same so she was not sure whether she was allowed to open one of them without permission.

Of course she was impudent enough to jounce different door knobs but most of the doors were locked. Two times she realized in disappointment that the room was empty.

Actually the tower of the kazekage had to swarm with arcane rooms but apparently one set great store to hide them as good as possible.

Ino had never imagined that this building could contain so many doors and felt smaller and smaller all the more doors she opened.

Eventually she found a door which stood out from the others. More unique. Instead of brown it was red and attracted attention with its golden ornaments. In the middle was emblazoned the head of a lion with sparkling eyes drawn in smooth lines. The Kunoichi swallowed. It did not look very inviting but she was just too curious to not push the door open.

She did not get disappointed. Even if it was dark in the room she was able to identify some shadows that emphasized in the dark. Because it was such a spartan furnishing there was nothing special to see. Just an enormous wooden cupboard at the right side and in the center some kind of podium on which was nothing else but a candle holder. There were no windows and the flambeaux on the walls were almost burnt out.

But this room gave her this certain kind of hollow and peaceful atmosphere she was looking for. Exactly what she needed right now. Swiftly looking around whether someone saw her she slipped through the door fluidly.

In the dark she felt her way forward and cursed silently as she crashed into the podium. She fumbled for some matches and lit a candle on the holder.

Now when the room was enlightened she noticed the strange characters on the walls. But she was not really interested, instead she flattened her skirt and went down on her knees. She folded her hands and started to pray to kami.

She did not whisper much words, but she prayed that her family was safe and that the others a managed to prevent the destruction of Konoha.

"_Why is there so much misery in our world?_

Why do wind and waves upraise in the ocean that surrounds us?

I wish from my heart that the wind may blow away all clouds soon,

_which hover above the mountain tops_", Ino finished her prayer in a whisper. Then she bowed her head deeply so that her forehead nearly touched the floor. She closed her eyes and for a minute tried to think about absolutely nothing.

Suddenly her hackles raised. Confused she blinked looking over her shoulder. But no one was there. Strange...why did she all of a sudden got the feeling to not be the only one in this room?

Ino shook her head. She was too paranoid for a ninja. When she felt something cold and edged at her throat she was angry at herself for letting her guard down.

"One sound or one move and it'll be your last breath forever", a dark voice threatened. Ino's body tensed while being dragged on her feed. With her back she was pushed against something hard. She cursed herself for being surprised but was too afraid to move.

She tried to peek over her shoulder but it was too dark to see anything. Her gaze wandered back to the front where strong hands pressed a kunai at her throat. She once again closed her eyes and hoped that it was just a dream. But it was not. She had been short taken by her enemy and had no chance to escape from this misery on her own.

Quickly she figured out some kind of tactic to bring down her opponent. The kunoichi cudgeled her brains and eventually concluded that she rather used a jutsu instead of attacking him physical. The best choice was probably her family jutsu. But it needed some time until she was able to fully control someone elses body and furthermore it required all of her concentration plus the assurance that the man would not kill her out of impatience before she was able to attack. Desperately she gasped for air. The fight seemed to be unwinnable in the first place: She already was trapped.

"And now tell me what you're doin' here", the voice piped up again. It was right next to her ear and made chills running down her spine.

"Why do you wanna know when you'll kill me anyway", she hissed with trembling voice.

He laughed throatily:

"Look at yourself, trying to be brave although you seem to be in quite an uncomfortable position. Don't make me getting serious. I could kill you within just a blink of an eye. So, speak up!"

The pressure at her throat became stronger so that she could hardly breathe.

"I...I...prayed!", she whispered. Her situation would become more and more disadvantageous, if she hesitated any longer.

"Prayed...I see...", she was almost sure to hear his amused grin, "in the privet rooms of the kazekage and his family?"

"The room was neither locked nor there were any hints that entering it was interdicted, so I didn't do anything wrong", she explained dryly. She could hear him chuckle again:

"However it's not very polite to sneak into strangers rooms;"

"Stop talking all high and mighty. It's really coward to sneak up from behind and gashing defenseless victims throat", she countered, "or are you too weak for a fair fight?"

Ino knew that it was reckless to provoke him even more while she was already standing with her back against the wall. And she bit her tongue right after these words slipped of her lips. Sometimes Shikamaru was right by telling her to think before she talks. At the same moment she was twirled around and her back really bumped into the wall, she knew that she was in even more trouble now.

The kunai was still at throat but the difference was that she was now framed between two barriers: The body of the man and the cold stonewall.

"Watch your mouth, alright?", he hissed and two cold eyes burned in hers.

Ino swallowed but she would under no circumstances show her fear. His face was right in front of hers so that she was able to take a closer look. Somehow the purple face painting and the fierce expression was as familiar as the ridiculous black cowl with cat ears.

At the same moment her penny dropped his gaze stopped at her belt where her forehead protector dangled. Surprised he looked at her and saw her shocked face.

"You're from Konoha?", he asked at the same time she wanted to know whether he was Gaara-samas older brother. As if he got his fingers burnt, he quickly let go of her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were some kind of spy who sneaked into here. I didn't know...", he put his kunai back in his pocket while Ino breathed a sigh of relieve. She rubbed her aching throat.

"So, that we're alright now: What are you really doing here?", he wanted to know and smirked as if he had never tried to kill her.

"Do you think I lied to you saying that I prayed?", she asked furiously and straightened her hair.

"Here? Why didn't you look for a shrine? Why of all places in this dark room? That seems to be pretty strange..."

"Think as you like", she sighed and glanced at him once again.

"You also were at the chunin exams, weren't you? Kankuro-san or something like that?"  
"Indeed", he grinned slyly, "you had this cat fight with Sakura Haruno. But unfortunately I forgot your name."

Ino snorted offended. It was nothing new that a boy remembered Sakura but not her.

"Ino. Ino Yamanka", she said with clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah", he laughed, "you're in the same team as this sloth whom my sister set her sight on."

Ino preferred to keep her mouth shut about this matter. Talking about it just meant meddling in Shikamarus business. Thought it was an unwritten law of former team 10 to shout nothing from the rooftop.

"Hey Ino-chan, do you wanna know more about this room?", all of a sudden he seemed to be bored. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionably.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Nor the one nor the other", Ino sighed, "but when it makes you happy: What's with this room?"

"Fine. Since you begged me so sincerely I'll explain", he joked. She just rolled her eyes irritatedly and intimated him with one single glance that he should quit fooling around.

"You're aware of my special style of fighting?"

She nodded.

"Well, if so you certainly heard of Karasu."

"Karasu?"

"You're not serious, are you?", he frowned and looked seriously offended, "you don't know Karasu?"  
"I'm sorry, shall I?", she thought his reaction was quite amusing. Kankuro dropped his chin on his chest and mumbled something about "ignorant", "famous" and "girls". Eventually he raised his head and sighed:

"Well then, I'll make it short: Karasu is one of my marionettes. In fights he's responsible for the offensive attacks and he has nice skills. Among other things there are weapons and bombs and his cavity with which I can knock out my opponents."

"That's all well and good, but what's the connection to this room? You don't wanna tell me that I ended up in Karasus sleeping room", she teased.

"Kind of", he grinned, "do you see this big cupboard there?"

"You're kidding right?", she mumbled to herself.

"I'm not", it took him two big steps to reach the other side of the room where he took the small key from his necklace and opened the door of the cupboard.

"Et voilà, my precisest possession", almost affectionately he run his fingers over the scary looking wooden marionette.

Ino moaned and looked from the young men to his puppet.

"You may take a closer look if you want to. Without me he's harmless", he said proudly.

"Lo and behold", the kunoichi rolled her eyes but did what he asked.

Although she was aware of Karasu being really lifeless she had the oppressive feeling that this dead eyes stared directly into her soul.

"Okay, I think I saw enough for today. Could you please close the door? Somehow this thing makes me nervous", she explained impatiently.

"He's not a_ thing."_

Kankuro grimaced in disappointment but then he smirked cheeky to hide how much her insult affected him.

"Are you sure it's Karasu that makes you nervous and not my stunning looks?" Ino just gave him a death glare and Kankuro closed the door with a heavy heart.

"Alright", he grumbled and put the key swiftly back under his robe.

"Are you're sure that you a boy and not a girl?", she eyed him carefully.

Kankuro turned red and curled his mouth:

"What are you trying to say?"

"At least I know no other boy who paints his face with make-up and plays with puppets", she scoffed and put her hands at her hip.

"That's no damn make-up!", he shouted and killed her with his angered gaze.

"If you say so", Ino giggled and pushed back her hair, "in any case you're too weird."

"Well, I guess it runs in our family", he said sarcastically.

"And that you're easily offended as well", Ino mumbled grinning but luckily he could not hear her.

"Perhaps it's better if you go for now. At this time it's not good to sneak around, you know", he lowered his voice, "things are happening that little girls shall not see."

Ino just pushed her hair back in a laugh:

"You can't scare me, brother of the kazekage. But I'll go anyway. It's not easy to spent time with a weirdo like you."

"Ah, that hurts". He explained and grasoed his chest dramatically.

"The heart sits on the other side, baka", she laughed and gave him a flap on his shoulder. But then her smile froze and she looked concerned.

Did she really flirt with him just now? It wasn't that it was unusual for Ino to joke around with guys but it was long ago. Never since the day Sai brushed her off. It was half a year ago now and she tried to restrain herself. It was not her intention to get a bad reputation. So why going back to old habits now? And especially because of this freak?

"Take care, Kankuro – san. Maybe we'll spare together sometime and if that's the case I'll show you what I do with puppets like Karasu", she smiled and turned around-

"Wait a minute", he grabbed her shoulder and restrained her from going, "I have one more question."

"Yeah?", she did not look around but just let her long hair fall into her face.

"What did you feel after praying?"

Ino was surprised by this question. She did not expect it. But his voice was neither tauntingly nor sarcastically. He was dead serious.

She lowered her head a little bit and thought about the moment before she noticed his presence. All this impressions she got by praying.

"Why do you want to know?", she asked carefully instead of answering right away.

"I don't know. I'm just curious. I guess it's just my nature trying to get to the bottom of certain things like peoples emotions. Just like my brother. I've never understand this spiritual issues, so please help me to understand people's minds", his grip tightened.

Ino was not sure whether there was actually something to understand. It was her first experience with kami as well.

"I can not tell you exactly, Kankuro – san. I felt kind of peaceful and finally not at ease anymore. It's heart for me to be in Sunagakure while my home town is going to be destroyed. It's hard to do nothing useful but waiting for the order to go back and help. So it was the only possibility to support the people who stayed. I guess it's not much but just for a moment I got the feeling that I was with them.  
She was astonished by herself. The words came spontaneous but every single one from the bottom of her heart.

"If it's so important to you to protect you village why didn't you stay?"

"There's a difference between duty and free will", she explained slowly as if he was a child, "Chouji and Shikamaru agreed to bring the civilians to a safer place. I had the possibility to stay in Konoha but we're a team. In a team it's everyone's duty to stick to the others even if it abridges ones will."

"I can't agree", he scratched his head, "if I were you I would have stayed."

Ino was a little taken aback:

"But you're siblings so the bound of your team has to be stronger than ours..."

Kankuro just laughed quietly because he knew better.

"However I should try praying myself sometime. Seems to be quite a relief", he suddenly changed the topic. She just raised an eyebrow:

"Yeah, looks like it...I'm sorry; Kankuro – san. It was nice chatting with you but you probably know that today Chouji, Shika and me have to visit the people of Konoha to take a look at their health. And I guess it would be best if I try to rest a little more.

"Your beloved duty", he teased her. Ino threw her hair over her shoulder in her usual manner and left the room after a short goodbye. She could hear him chuckle behind her as she closed the door.

* * *

In the morning it was already pretty hot outside and the three Konoha – ninja really suffered from the heat. Chouji drank oodles of water and actually avoided salty food, Shikamaru moved even fewer than usual and Ino tried desperately to cool her face by fanning with her hands.

Temari had a ripping good time watching her friends and announced with an evil grin that the mid sun was going to be even stronger.  
"How troublesome", Shikamaru complained and wiped the sweat off his forehead as they crossed the vivid market place.

"Water, water", Chouji cawed.

"How can you deal with the heat all day?", Ino wondered. She had deliberately dressed herself more revealing than usual. Her skirt just covered her butt and her top did not even reach her belly button. Even so she felt hot like hell. Thought she detested sweating the most.

"I dare say it is only a matter of habit"; the blond laughed and pulled a little fan out of her pocket, "here you go, it should be more useful than your hand."

Ino nearly snatched it away from her hands and greedily fanned some fresh air into her face.

"Let me do it, too", Chouji begged and tried to grip it.

"Certainly not! It's not for guys like you", Ino snapped and turned away. Chouji pulled a face.

"But it's so hot", he whined.

"Well, you should try to lose some weight, maybe you wouldn't sweat like a pig."

"But you sweat as well, Ino – chan", he argued back. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes because his teammates once again got into a fight. Irritated he put his hands in his pockets and walked quietly alongside Temari. She gave him an amused look from the side:

"I'm quite relieved that I don't have friends like yours."

Shikamaru only grunted. Temari knew him well enough to interpret this noise as an agreement.

* * *

When they approached the house of the first family Chouji and Ino quit their childish behavior and asked the people of Konoha whether they were alright.

It seemed all of them got some place to stay and it was a relief for team 10. But however they saw how afraid all of them were. There was an insecurity whether they could ever go back to Konoha or lose their home town forever. Ino tried her best to convince a mother that everything was just going to be fine and that she had not to worry so much. She was still young. Not much older than herself and already had two little children who eyed the strange people curiously.

"I don't know where to go if our beautiful house will be destroyed", the woman said with tears in her eyes, "my husband died one year ago and since then it's just me and my children. What should I tell them if we've lost the last thing we've got? How can I raise them when we have nothing left?"

The blond kunoichi looked interrogatory at her team but they only shrugged with her shoulders.

"Guys", she thought bitterly and sent the woman a calming smile.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure that Tsunade – sama will do the right decision. Furthermore Konoha possesses many skilled ninja who would sacrifice their lives for their village."

Her last sentence was as effective as a punch in the gut. Of course she would do everything in her power. That was for sure.

"It's the same thing they told us when Orochimaru attacked for the first time", the young woman mumbled. Ino made a face as she remembered the incident.

"But this time it's different. This time we're prepared and a lot of us are older and more skillful. Please, don't worry. I know that everything will be fine."

She felt bad to lie because she said the opposite of what she thought.

But it seemed as if the woman believed in her words. Her expression relaxed a little.

"Perhaps you're right. I should trust them more. I'm sorry for doubting your skills", she turned away and carried her two sons in her arms. Ino looked after her as she walked to the house with a hopeful face.

"It's our duty to tell them these things. Even if we're not this confident as well", Chouji mumbled and gave Ino a serious gaze. The blond one nodded her head and sent him a sad smiled. Shikamaru crossed his arms behind his head and nodded at his two friends. It was great to know not to be alone during hard times like this and Ino felt the cold from last night fading.

* * *

The next time Ino and Kankuro should met was of all things in the office of the kazekage.

He called the Konoha – team to inform them about the invasion and to ask of them to stay a little longer in Suna. Temari told him how Ino had calmed down the young woman and Gaara thought that it would be useful to have the three of them around when help was needed.

In contrary to the boys Ino was not very delighted about this news. Shikamaru appreciated every minute he did not had to raise a finger and even Chouji was relieved that the long walk through postponed. Ino secretly cursed the hospitality however she had to deal with it.

She was about to give approval as the door crashed open and the older brother of the kazekage entered the room with a grim face and Temari in his coat – tails.

Gaara furiously raised an eyebrow:

"What about knocking beforehand? I'm in the middle of an important meeting."

Kankuro did not pay attention to the three ninja. He rushed over the huge desk, smacked his hands on the table top and glared at his brother:  
"What does _that_ mean, Gaara?"

"What are you talking about?", the kazekage asked with minacious undertone.

"Temari just told me that we won't get any missions the next time. Is it true?"

He was more than agitated about this decision. Gaara just looked at him calmly for a moment and then got up to be at eye level with his furious brother.

"I think it's not the right time to argue."

"No, I want to discuss it right now. What the hell is going on?" It was obviously hard for Kankuro to control himself. Gaara growled and glanced at his visitors with an undefinable face before he turned back to his brother.

"I thought it would be more sage to keep everyone here. You know what's going on in Konoha right now. Orochimaru knows that Konoha and Suna work together so I think it's possible that sooner or later he'll attack us as well. Hence it's better for you to stay."

"So we should linger around here and twirl our thumps until one of the red clouds shows up?", Kankuro asked stunned.

"If you say it like this...well yeah", Gaara said using his unemotional voice.

For a moment there was a deep silence in the room. The two brothers started to exchange furious glares. Chouji seemed to feel uncomfortable, so he nervously moved his feed. Shikamaru just watched the scene with moderate interest.

"It's enough now", their older sister stepped between the two of them. A vain on her forehead pulsed dangerously.

"We have to do what Gaara thinks is right even if we disagree."

"I get it. It's our _duty_", snorted Kankuro and Ino was sure that he briefly looked in her direction.

"Exactly and that's the reason why I wish not to progress this conversation any further", Gaara explained coldly.

"If this is your last word", Kankuro nodded to his siblings and turned around to leave the room boiled with anger.

As he was gone the kazekage leaned over his parchment and spoke without looking at them:

"You may leave now. You'll get dinner in two ours."

Team 20 bowed their heads and left as well.

* * *

"Ino?"

"Hai, Temari – san?", the two blond Konuichi lingered in front of the door.

„May I talk to you for a short while?"

„Of course", Ino looked at the older one curiously. What did Temari want with her?

„It's about my brother..."

„Gaara – sama?"

„No, about Kankuro."

Ino was surprised.

„Kankuro – san?"

„I'm a little bit worried for him", Temari explained seriously, „and I want to request you to have an eye on him."

„Me? You're his sister, so why of all people should I play his babysitter?", Ino raised an eyebrow in distrust. Temari smiled conspiratorial and bent down to her companion so that nobody would hear her whisper:  
„I've heard that he let you see Karasu."

„He told you? But that can't be the reason why-", from second to second Ino got more confused. Temari interrupted her:

„You don't understand. It's special. Karasu is his most treasured possession and he would never show his puppet to someone else unless he trusts that person. Never, you hear me? That the puppet is mummed is not just to transport it but also because nobody is allowed to see it. Only his opponents and trusted people get to see it."

„Oh, what an honor!", the younger one scoffed.

Temari shook her head in disappointment:

"You don't get it. Just like I don't understand why of all people Kankuro seems to trust you. Not that you're a bad kunoichi, but...sometimes you're just...just a little too egoistic..."

"Temari, I don't know what you're talking about", Ino was so hurt by the last comment that she even forgot her civility towards her older friend.

"To sum it up, it would be nice if you could simply have an eye on him, so that my cute little brother doesn't get into mischief. That's all I ask of you."  
It seemed like Temari was really serious about this request. Ino did not know what the other kunoichi was plotting, but she wanted to show her that she was not always as egoistic and selfish as everyone thought. Furthermore there was nothing else to do in Sunagakure and hence it could not be wrong to use this request as a mission to kill some time.

"Well, I'll do it even if I'll regret it someday", she wiped her hair out of her face. Temari appeared to be very relieved.

* * *

It was not that easy to say around Kanuro without looking suspicious. Ino did not want to sneak around him in disguise, but to her it had to look like she was naturally at the same place like him, just a coincidence. Moreover he was in a bad mood, so that it was almost perilous when she watchd him train. It was not hard for her to persuade Shikamaru to take a short break. Not even a minute later they lay next to each other on the ground next to the training area and stared up to the cloudless sky. That was what Shikamaru did. Ino was much to busy pitying the poor genin that were harassed by a furious Kankuro right now.

One of the boys was already out of breath but nevertheless tried to withstand the ruthless attacks of the puppet ninja. Why did no one try to end this obvious unfair fight?

The genin stumbled backwards as Kankuro planted a hard punch on his face and finally he fell to the ground. Ino could see the fear in the young boys eyes when his opponent bend down to him with a grim face and prepared for the final blow. At the same time as the boy pulled his arms over his face to protect himself, although with the certainty to be killed now, Ino reacted.  
With a speed like never before in her life she was on her feed and was able to block Kankuro's hit just in time. He was stronger than her, therefore at the first moment it felt like her arm was bursting asunder into a million pieces. But she just clenched her teeth and tried to endure the pain without letting go.

It was quiet. The only thing to hear was the hard breathing of the genin and from afar the buzzing of people on the streets. Kankuro did not move one inch. She could not even hear his breath. Suddenly she felt his resistance easing and his muscles relaxing.  
Finally she let his arm go. Without looking at her or saying anything, he turned around and jumped onto the next rooftop and disappeared in the distance.

Together with him disappeared also the tensed atmosphere. Shaking the young genin raised to his feed and eyed Ino uncertainly. Deep in thoughts she just saw him bowing his head in slow motion. His voice was trembling but respectful:

"Thank you very much. If you didn't step in, then I would be already dead by now. I don't know how I can properly give my gratitude."

"Just promise that the next time you'll look for a equipollent training partner", she was surprised by the monotony in her voice.

"Arigatou", once again the boy bowed his head and then he clumsily stumbled away.

"A very good reaction", she heard a quiet voice behind her.

"Thanks, Shika"; she turned around to him with a serious face.

"I think someone seems to have big problems", bored Shikamaru crossed his arms behind the back of his head. Ino knew exactly who he was referring to and her expression darkened. Frenetic anger started to boil in her.

"And this _someone_ will soon earn a good beating!"

* * *

At the collective dinner Kankuro did not show up just like Gaara. Ino decided to take the initiative and talk to him about this incident. She did not know him well, but if Temari was right with her presumption that he trusted her, he would at least listen to her. But otherwise not even Gaara could control his temper...

However she could no longer restrain herself. It did not concern her if he was angry about something, but to drag innocent people into this just pissed her off. Although the food tasted very good, she could hardly concentrate on eating. Of course that did not stay unnoticed.

"Ino – chan, you hardly ate anything", Chouji eyed her with concern, "is everything alright or ar you dieting again?"

"Why? Am I too fat?", she hissed and immidiately felt remorse. She was not any better as Kankuro and she was ashamed on herself. Her teammate did not mean any harm.

"Gomen Chouji – kun, I didn't want to sound so harsh. I just don't have an appetite", she smiled at him placably. Temari gave her a side glance that Shikamaru's observant eyes did not miss. He did not have an IQ over 200 for nothing. He could imagine hat the two girls shared a secret and he was certain that it involved unavoidable the puppet user. He decided to interrogate Temari later on when they met each other like always in the evening.

* * *

It was hard to get Temari to tell her where she could find the rooms of her brothers. Of course Ino could have asked her directly, but then she had to had some suspicious questions and that was what she wanted to avoid. But by a false pretense she finally got all the information she needed and was very proud of herself.

But this feeling was gone as soon as she in the end found the door she was looking for. She had no clue how to face him. She remembered clearly the conversation they had when the first met the night before. Their first meeting had been terrible and she did not wanted to imagine another one like this. Both of them had bad tempers. Both of them were stubborn and both of them were ready to use violence. Ino nearly laughed as she noticed that they had in fact a lot in common. But instead she just sighed one more time, she squared her shoulders and knocked at the door.

She expected to get a moody "Come in!" or at least an irritated "Get away!", but all she got was silence. Ino frowned. But the evening was long and she had still some time. No need to rush.

She tried to knock one more time, louder and keener.

But once again the knocking was just followed by nothing but silence.

"Baka, open the door!", she hissed and knocked again. She did not anyone seeing her being in front of his door.

Ino had always been someone who did not manage to respect the privacy of other people. When she had still been at the academy she even dared to sneak onto the estate of the Uchiha's once. Just to steal one of Sasuke's pullovers. She was sure that he noticed, because he did not have much to wear, but it did not bother her one bit. She was much to proud of herself when she presented the piece of clothing with a cattily smirk on her face to Sakura the following morning. She even claimed that it was a present of Sasuke. Sakura did not believe her eyes. It was the only time that Ino felt like she was closer to Sasuke than Sakura.

Confused she tried to get rid of this thoughts. It was not the time to think about her little adventures of the past. She was different now. But Ino did not change her self concerning her "brazenness".

Hastily she jerked the door open and haughtily stepped into the room just to notice with disappointment that it was absolutely empty. For it being such a big room there was not much furniture. Merely a huge cupboard and a bed. She was not surprised to find some weapons, tools and other items hanging on the wall, which Kankuro obviously needed for creating his puppets.

She gently cursed under her breath. She could have guessed that he would not be back by now. After all it looked like he went to the desert earlier. She shivered as a cold draft blew through the open window. Lost in thoughts she went over and gazed outside up to the clear night sky.

"Didn't I tell you already that it isn't very elegant to sneak around in peoples private rooms?"

Ino was startled by this voice and she froze at the spot. She heard him moving behind her back. Then it came back to her. The anger.

"And you didn't learn that someday you'll scare me to death", she bristled with anger.

"Me?", he asked in amusement.

"Yes you. If you're gonna startle me again like this, I assure you that it'll not end nicely", she said and turned around to face him. He stood directly behind her, so that she was able to look closely into his face. In spite of the darkness, his eyes were sparkling tauntingly.

"Why?"

"Because I could consider you as the enemy and that would mean I'm gonna kill you in a blink of an eye."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about", he shook his heas.

"What then?", she was pretty much confused.

"I wondered why you stopped me today. When I wanted to kill Hoshi", his voice was indifferent and resembled the one of Gaara. Ino furiously knit her brows:

"You talk as if it was nothing." He shrugged his shoulders:

"It was his idea to fight me. That's why he had to bear the consequences."

"You're disgusting", she hissed and turned away from him, so he could not longer see her aghast expression, "out of your frustration you had almost killed an innocent person who still might have many years to live."

"Come on, you can't fool me. You also must have killed a person before. They also had family and friends, don't forget that."

"But I only kill, if it's necessary. But Hoshi, or however his name would be, would have almost died in vain today", she glared at him.

"Is that the reason you stopped me?", his voice was calmer than before.

Ino closed her eyes:

"One of many. If you'd killed him, you didn't only make his family unhappy, but also yourself."

"Does this mean you care for me?", the smirk he gave her was not only flirtatious but also damn arrogant. It made Ino's blood boil and finally tempted her to slap him hardly in his face.

"Baka! You don't know anything!", her voice was shriller than usual, "probably you walk around all day and think that only because your_ randomly_ the brother of the new kazekage you get away with everything. You didn't even notice that even your sister is afraid of you doing something stupid. You only think about yourself. Don't you see what's going on here? There are families that are afraid of losing their home. Their existence. I know that I also don't always think about others first, but at least I show some compassion and don't go complaining about being stuck with a fool in Suna that obviously would sell out his own mother, if he would get what he wants in return!"  
Her breath was heavy after her outburst. Although she wanted to cry out in frustration, she managed to hold back the tears. No, she did not want to grant him this satisfaction.

Kankuros lower jaw went down and he stared at her dumbfounded. On his cheeks one could still see the mark of her hand. His stupid expression made her even angrier.

"Don't you have nothing more to say? After all you always have a big mouth, don't you?", she jangled. But he did not even react to this. His lips were sealed. Ino took it as a request to leave.

Still fuming she turned around and stormed toward the door.

"I've seen you today."

She stopped in her tracks. Did she hear wrong? Kankuros voice was barely a whisper as he spoke.

"In the village. When you appeased that woman. The widow with her two kids."  
Ino hold her breath. She did not notice at that time.

"You lied at her. You told her that you know how the fight will end, although you think something else." It was not an accusation, but rather a conclusion.

"How would you know?", she asked coldly. He laughed softly:  
"Your feelings are easier to read than a book. But that doesn't matter. You got the woman to have faith once again and that was worth this little lie."

Ino did not quite understand what he wanted to say by that. But Kankuro went on before she could open her mouth:  
"Anyhow it made me think about what you told me the previous night. Earlier after you stopped me from killing Hoshi, my feed directly guided me to the room where I keep Karasu. I don't know what it was but somehow I wanted to experience the feeling after praying. So I followed your lead and asked kami to help this poor woman and her kids. That they can return happy and healthy to their home."

Ino did not know how to response. It seemed strange to imagine Kankuro while praying for someone else. Nearly a little paradox.

"You were right, Ino", he whispered excitedly, "after that I felt a little better and more at ease. As if I really did something amazing."

She withstand the urge to see his face. She could only imagine how he looked like a rookie who for the first time mastered the Bunshin no Jutsu.

"I hope you were able to calm your guilty conscience", she said sarcastically and pulled her right hand into a fist.

"I chose to do this on my own and not because someone forced me to do it. Neither you, nor my remorse", he explained and she could hear from his voice that he was pretty much hurt.

"Then I hope for you that you won't go to hell now", she hissed and finally left the room without wasting another glance on him.

* * *

Why did she even took the trouble finding him? Why did she care about what he thought and what he did? She did not know him. He was like a stranger to her. So why did it bother her so much seeing him being so cruel and insulting to other people?

She knew the answer to her questions. Because she knew how he felt. Because she knew that basically he had the same problems as herself: The anxiety of being deserted and left alone.

He avoided social connections, because he had already lost everything that had been dear to him. Quite the same as Gaara and Temari. But while his siblings more and more managed to drop their distrust, Kankuro continuously withdrew himself from society and pretended to only love his puppets. He built up a front of coldness and anger just to hide himself behind it. Just like her. She often was mean and stuck-up in front of others, because she was afraid to lose her heart at someone again, who did not care the slightest about her. Just like Sasuke and Sakura. Oh yeah, she and Kankuro were much more similar than she wanted.

Furiously she run back to her room without paying attention to the curious looks of the guards that were fewer in the part of the building that was occupied by the kazekage and his siblings.  
In surprise she gasped when she directly bumped into someone and was flung to the floor.

"What the hell-"

"Oh, I – I apo-apologize a-a hun-hundred times", a voice cheeped nervously.

Ino looked up and saw the pale face of the young woman that was Gaara's assistance. How did he call her again? Noriko.

With her behavior she just resembled Hinata Hyuga from Konohagakure.

"Don't worry", Ini mumbled and pulled herself back on her feed, "I had to look where I walk."

"Arigatou", Noriko repeated her apology and made a deep bow, "I was just looking for you, Ino – san. The kazekage sent me to accompany you to his bureau. It's very urgent and your friends are already present."  
Ino pulled her face into a dark grimace. Of all things it had to be now. It looked to her as if he would not be left alone that day.

* * *

It was silent in Garaa's bureau. The kazekage looked much more serious than ever before and Chouji and Shikamaru seemed to be concerned, too.

"What happened?", Ino asked quietly. Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders while Chouji looked puzzled as well.

"I called for you, because I did get a report from Konoha just some minutes ago", Gaara's calm, keen voice made the three of them flinch.

"The fights were still in full swing as the ambassador was leaving the village. Akatsuki was able to penetrate to the hokage tower, but they did not take full control. As far as we know there were already three death and much more injured persons."

Ino paled. Gaaras expression was unreadable. Finally Shikamaru asked the question that everyone wanted to ask:

"Who was killed, kazekage – sama?"

"Ebisu, Kunugi Mokume and...", Gaara stopped and looked into the horrified faces of the three ninja. It were named that they did recognize.

"Who is the last victim?", Chouji wanted to know.

But Gaara did not even bother to look at him. His eyes were only fixed on Ino. The kunoichi gulped and had a bad presumption. The world started to spin around faster than before and she could only hear with subconscious mind Gaara saying the name of the last dead person:

"Inoichi Yamanka."

* * *

"Wouldn't it be better if we stayed with you?", Chouji asked barely in a whisper.

"No, Im fine. Really. Don't worry. I'll manage somehow", Ino smiled at her two friends who stood opposite of her. The smile was false. Her declaration was false. Everything was false. But the two boys understood that they could not do anything for her now. They knew that the girl only wanted to be left alone now.

"If you need us, you know where you can find us", Shikamaru whispered and looked deeply into her eyes before he and Chouji disappeared.

With shaking hands Ino opened the door to her room. After she had closed it, she leaned her back against the cold wood and listened to the silence.

Then she broke down in tears.

She did not know how long she cried or when she carried herself to the bed. Her head throbbed and her heart convulsive tightened from time to time. Flatly breathing she lay on her bacl and watched how the first sun rays of the new days climbed aloft the walls.

Ino knew that she would soone or later go crazy. She even did imagine to hear her fathers voice. Images flew through her head. From her childhood, from her time at the academy and things that just happened not so long ago. She did not want them to leave and in the end she pressed her hands on her head and started to talk to herself. Her voice did not sound like it was her own:

"I've never been good enough for you. Never. Never. If I'd been a boy, you would've been proud of me. Surely. Surely. Then you would've died with being proud of raising such a good son. Proud of having such a strong son instead of a whiny girl. Do you see me Daddy? How I lay here and cry? A boy wouldn't have done this. No, a boy would avenge you."

She knew that she was talking nonsense, but she had no clue how to fill the silence.

The silence and the coldness in her heart. The hole where the cold desert wind was rushing trough.

* * *

She did not even look up as she heard foot steps outside her door. Probably one of her teammates that wanted to see after her. To comfort her. But she did not want anybody to tell her how they bemoaned her loss.

The door was opened. Without knocking. That was not Chouji or Shikamaru.

If it was the enemy? So what. Then she would kill him. He would do her a favor.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm no enemy."  
A ninja that was able to read her thoughts. That could not be an ally. After all that voices semmed to be familiar. Her eyes were still fixed to the ceiling. Let him read her thoughts. Her cold, empty, grey thoughts.

Something moved over her face, but she looked right trough it. Whatever it was.

"I know that I'm the last person you want to see right now", she felt his warm breath on her cheek. As warm as his voice.

"Ino?", he whispered like the summer wind. She closed her eyes. Maybe by doing so that illusion would last a little longer. Something warm caressed her cheeks wiping away the tears. She did not even noticed that she cried again.

As her eyes snapped open for the first time she could see him clearly. Every detail of his face was visible to her. The concern. The pain.

"Where's your make-up?", she asked with a croaked voice. The trace of a sad smile passed his face.

"That's no make-up, but a raggery", Kankuro whispered, but it did not sound neither offended nor aggressive.

"You should leave it out more often, so that one can at least guess you being human", she mumbled.

"And you should stop crying, that doesn't suit you either", he countered and once again wiped some tears from her eyes. She did not notice him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Who told you what happened?", she wanted to know.

"Gaara", was his simple answer.

"Did he also tell you how, how...", she stumbled upon her own words and a chill run down her spine.

"Yes, he also told me how he was killed", he said with tenderness in his voice. Ino's bottom lip started trembling.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"Do you really want to know", he watched her carefully. Ino lowered her eyes and shook her head.

She felt so small. Like a child that could not look after itself. Vulnerable.

"I'll go home tomorrow", she whispered. Not sure if he was even interested. Not sure of what to say instead before there was this tensed silence.

Kankuro nodded as if he had expected that.

"My mother needs me right now", she said with a firm voice. Again he nodded and took her hand. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to Ino. Carefully she responded by squeezing his hand and both of them looked embarrassed into another direction.

None of them was interested in their little arguments anymore. It was a minor matter. Ino was grateful that he had enough of tactfulness not to talk it out right now.

"I've an idea", he suddenly said and his eyes sparkled wildly.

A little uncertain she looked up to him. Before she could ask a question he had gripped her wrist and pulled onto her feed.

On the one hand because of surprise and on the other hand because she laid down for a long time, Ino was a little unsteady and fell to the side. Just in time Kankuro was able to catch her.

"What do you want to do?", she asked with a chocked voice.

"You'll see in a moment, but first we have to move you somehow. It looks like it's impossible for you to walk on your own, so let's do it in another sort of way."

Ino was about to protest when she understood what he was about to do, but he was much faster. Jerkily he had thrown her over his shoulder and started running.

* * *

Curious eyes were following them, but nobody dared to ask. Ino gave up cursing him. Kankuro did not even think about letting her down.

With a smirk on his lips he forced his way through the aisles. When Ino suspected where he was taking her, she was very surprised.

"Kankuro – san, what-", she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"There's no reason to be formal with after all that has happened these past two days. Calling me Kankuro is enough", he frowned and put her finally back on her feed.

She still felt a little dizzy, but nevertheless she managed to keep herself on her feed. In her swollen eyes one could read many different emotions at the same time:

Grief. Anxiety. Pain. Worry. And something like curiosity.

"I'm not in the mood for your little jokes", her voice was barely a whisper.

Kankuro just eyed her thoughtfully. She did not know how to interpret his facial expression. Finally he smiled. It was not a smirk. It was not mocking her. It was honest and in spite of her sorrow knocked her totally off her feed. She was sure that she never saw this kind of smile on his face ever before.

"You know, Ino, I can only imagine how you feel. Me and my siblings also lost many people dear to us. Maybe that's the reason why we don't give death a special meaning. But this isn't an excuse for what I did to you or Hoshi, but only a proof that Life goes on. I didn't know your father, but I'm pretty sure he didn't want you to cry over him."

"He didn't have to die. Not yet", she whispered without looking at him.

"There's never a perfect moment for dying."

"But at least I wanted to be with him at that time. Maybe...maybe I could have saved him", again tears were filling her eyes. It was the first time she blamed herself. If she did not go to Suna, then...

"No, you couldn't have saved him", Kankuro said with insistence, "It's not that I doubt your abilities, but don't you think that the med ninjas tried everything to help him? I don't want to sound like Neji Hyuga, but it was his destiny. And sometimes it's just too hard to escape from your destiny."

She dropped her head and shrieked when she felt his hand grasping her own. A little confused she looked up and met his one-of-a-kind smile, that just held more than a thousand words of comfort.

"But I know something you can do to see him for one last time", he said and pulled her into the dark room.

For a little while she watched him lighting several candled and putting them on the podium. Ino did not know what he wanted her to, but whatever it was: She was not in the mood for it.

Although she wanted to cry again, she could not. It did not work anymore, even if she did not think it to be embarrassing. It was normal for people to cry after someones death.

"You know...", he explained without turning around and still busy with his work, "I once heard that you're forgiven if you have regrets. There are a lot of regrets in my life, but as far as I know no one ever forgave me."

"Kankuro-", she started and wanted to tell him that at the moment she did not want to talk about something trivial like his misdoings. But he just ignored her:

"I mean, I'm not really interested in most of them. Either I just saw them for the first time in my life when I killed them or they deserved it. In my whole life I've never killed just for fun and there are still the other people that I just offended or fought. But none of them ever forgave me for my boldness and my bad temper. After all I've done that's not surprising, but...", he turned around so that the flickering of the candled made his face look mysterious, "there is just one person I really want to forgive me."  
Apparently he was waiting for her to say something, but she just kept her mouth shut.

"And that would be you."

She was just briefly surprised. On the one hand she already wondered what she had to do with his little speech, but on the other hand she still felt too numb to express her own feelings.

"Why?", she asked monotonously, "why me?"

He sighed and took a stepped closer, so that his head was just inches away from her own:

"For the same reason I shew Karasu to you. Because I like you."

"Because you like me", she repeated soundlessly.

"Yeah."

She raised her eyes and did not know how to react to his sudden confession. She decided to ask more questions, because she still could not understand him:

"Is that all? Because you like me?"

"Of course", he said dumbfounded and looked at her in a strange kind of way.

"And why? Why do you like me?", she asked him directly. He quizzically scratched his head:

"I don't know."  
"How could one not know why one like someone?", she wondered.

"Perhaps I like you, _because_ I don't know why", he explained and now she could not follow his reasoning anymore. And she was not in the mood for musing.

"But that doesn't matter to me. I just like you and that's why for some strange reason it's important for me that you don't take my words amiss. I'm sorry, Ino. I shouldn't have lose control over myself."

It was the first time he looked contrite. And it was the first time that he made a bow in front of her. Ino just stared at him, because he just stayed in this position.

He just kept his head lowered and waited for her reaction. But she just kept him waiting for a long time, because Ino just did not know what to say to all of this.

She knew that he had always been honest with her, even if the truth hurt sometimes, but that made him earn her respect. And that he made efforts to gain her trust once again made her heart skip a beat.

Maybe he was not that bad. After all he made her think about something else than her pain for the time being.

She gulped. The salty tears streamed down her face and dripped to the stoned ground. Kankuro saw it and looked up to her. She sobbed unrestrained. His facial expression was soft almost lovingly as he closed the last distance between them and pulled her into his arms.

"I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry", he whispered and stroke trough her long, blond hair. Ino shook her head while her face was pressed to his upper body.

"N-not you-your fault", she sobbed. It was so good to have someone to hold. She was glad no longer being alone in her room. She was grateful that he was there for her.

"Listen, we're gonna do know what I planned the whole time, understood?", he mumbled and his thumb wiped away her last tears. Ino nodded and out of embarrassment did not dared to look into his face. Hie smiled and took her hand.

Even when they knelt next to each other in front of the podium he did not let go of her. Instead he just put down his hood, so that his brown, tousled hair appeared.  
Ino felt the warmth of the sources of light on her face. In a blurry she saw the flames. It seemed as if the light was alive and getting excited about them being here. It was calmed her down a little even if it could not fill the cold, empty hole. It would stay forever. Never vanishing.  
Kankuro gave her one last side glance before he closed his eyes and folded his hands. Ino, who know understood what he was about to do, followed his example. For some time there was an utterly silence. It was a deep one and with no space for unpleasant thoughts.

She could hear the steady beating of her heart and the quiet sizzling of the flames.

Then he started to whisper with a soft voice. Ino stopped her breathing when she heard him talking to kami. He asked for its forgiveness for everything he had ever done. Then he talked to Ino's father. When he started with that she briefly winced , but then she just listened to his haunting words.

He wished for Inoichi Yamanka to rest in peace.

"He surely was an honorable man that died for his hometown. It's shows his loyalty for Konohagakure and how he was a worthy fighter."

He made a short break and squeezed her hand even harder until he went on:

"And I'm sure that he was even more proud of his daughter. She's already a fantastic kunoichi and one day she'll certainly follow into his footsteps."

He winked at her and she blushed a little.

"Do you really mean it?", she whispered and the flamed reflected in her eyes.

"Of course", he smiled, "I just only mean it, but I know you will. You're not only a pretty face, but you've also a strong volition and brain. Even if you're still not aware of it. "

"Gomen. Thanks a lot", she was really about about his compliment. Under her tear strained face appeared the hint of a smile.

For a while they said next to each other in silence and each one of them had their own thoughts.

Suddenly Ino realized something. She had lost a lot this day. Not only her father. A lot, lot more. But even if it would haunt her for the rest of her life and she felt like she would never be happy again, she had to admit, that she also gained something.

"Kankuro - kun?", she whispered into the dark silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. I don't think you'll go to hell. Definitely not, because I want to be the first person to forgive you."

**Then End**

* * *

*****_Remember_: _The **Bunshin no Jutso** is the technique to create a doppelganger. Genin have to master this Jutsu to pass their exams._


End file.
